


Forever

by thominewtmantoastcrunch (GayCookBook)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCookBook/pseuds/thominewtmantoastcrunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute collection of short and sweet moments between our favorite Gladers, Minho, Thomas, and Newt.</p><p> </p><p>"Forever?" Newt and Thomas inquired.</p><p>"Forever." Minho replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Shucking New Year

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

 

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ " 

The three of them screamed and cheered at the top of their lungs. 

Newt threw back his third bottle of champagne while somehow simultaneously setting off the huge party popper they'd been saving for 12 o'clock midnight.

Thomas jumped into Minho's arms and sloppily kissed the tall Asian boy.

And then Newt flung himself onto Minho's back, kissing his neck.

 

"I love you so much, you hopeless fucks."

 

  
"Happy New Year, Minho." 


	2. UPDATE. Please read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know...

...I'm back.

It's a very, long story regarding why I sorta just disappeared, but the important thing is that I'm back. Right?

Right?

Great.

 

Here's the thing: I lost my flow. On all writing, all ships, everything. 

And I need EVERYONE'S help getting it back. No joke.

 

Wanna collaborate? Let's go. Suggestions? Ideas? Let's hear 'em. Anything and everything would help me right now. The whole point is for all of you to help join me. 

 

To bring back Valdangelo. And Solangelo. And Valgrace. Tominewt. All of it. I need your help.

 

Just drop a comment if you're interested, I'm so ready to get back in the saddle.

 

Mya, out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this periodically, because I don't think I'll be able to abandon this. ^.^ I love Thominewt way too much.


End file.
